The present invention relates to a device and method of using such a device for teaching fundamental facts using mathematical calculations such as multiplication tables and measurement conversion tables. In particular, the invention relates to a device and method by which young students learn such facts and effectively memorize large quantities of factual information in the form of mathematical equations and in a firm and effective multi-sensory positive reinforcement environment within an extremely accelerated time frame.